


Let the Sparks Fly

by JanessaWolfSoul



Category: One Piece
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternative Perspective, Arranged Marriage, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loving Marriage, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Older Man/Younger Woman, Opposites Attract, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Read by the Author, Romance, Sassy, Size Difference, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaWolfSoul/pseuds/JanessaWolfSoul
Summary: Shira had no idea as to why she even agreed to this in the first place. To any of it really. Getting stuck in an arranged marriage with one of the Charlotte sons could either be a bad thing or a good thing depending on the situation. And knowing how she had gotten in her own situation, there are too many shades of grey in there. Even for a pirate who has been on the seas for as long as she has.Burgundy, sharp, and intense. Those were the color of his eyes. It was unfortunate that he was also very attractive. Just what the fuck is she supposed to do now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, what's up everyone?? Yes, yes, I know I should be updating my other stories and stuff, but I have had this one written up since May or June and I'm now just getting the nerve to post it.
> 
> Ever since I found out just how hot Charlotte Katakuri is, even with those chompers he calls his mouth, I just had to write one out. I have developed the OC that I paired him up with about a year and a half ago on a whim and now I'm having a blast writing out this sassy character. Hehe, hopefully, it won't blow up in my face in the process ':).
> 
> Also, I don't know if any of you noticed or not, but I have updated the chapters for "Hyrrokkin and the Boneless" because there were too many loopholes and things that were nagging me to fix. So, all four chapters got a makeover and I'm about halfway done with chapter five which will be out and posted as soon as possible.
> 
> One more thing before I stop, this is only a test run story. Meaning that I have more than just the introduction written and I want to get your responses to this chapter before moving onto the next one.
> 
> Okay, now I'm done. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READING THE INTRODUCTION TO "LET THE SPARKS FLY" :D!!

**_Introduction_ **

It was supposed to be a clean-cut plan. One that  **_should_ ** have worked. But, damn if I had forgotten all about that Sweet Commander. 

My teeth pressed themselves together in my irritation as I clenched my fists tightly. A wedding they said, a fool-proof plan they said, it’ll be  _ fine  _ they said. What a fucking load of bullshit. Here I am wearing a dress of all things (I  **_hated_ ** dresses!) supposedly “invited” to be a witness to the wedding of one of the Vinsmoke son’s and the daughter of Big Mom, a  _ Yonko _ . I have worked for two former Warlords in my years of piracy, but this takes the cake. With that thought in mind, I placed a cigarette into my mouth rubbing my fingers together as the sparks lit it up. I didn’t inhale the fumes like most smokers would. It was more of a habit from an old friend of mine than anything else. That, and it was a stress reliever if nothing else. 

Ignoring the burning stares of those around me, I crossed my muscled arms under my huge breasts. Unfortunately, which made the cleavage all the more noticeable. Not that I cared all that much. I’m just here as an honorary guest at the request of those close to me. Nothing more, nothing less. It doesn’t mean I have to exactly  _ like  _ it either.

_ “Stupid ass Straw Hat and Law for dragging me into this shit.” _ I sighed through my nose as I felt a minor scowl scrunched up my face. It did me no good when I took the cigarette out of my mouth crushing it and turning it into a pile of ashes with my sparks. My fingers replaced it with a peppermint flavored candy cane something I did when I got stressed or nervous. There was also my tapping foot too. 

Fucking irritating, stupid pain-in-the-ass shoes making me wished I had put on my combat boots just to spite them. It’s bad enough I was wearing my black fingerless gloves along with my red dress and maroon colored heels. That and my hair is not so prettily styled as everyone else’s. A smirk fought its way to the surface before it quickly died and the scowl on my face remained.

Rosinante had always liked my hair. I think it was because of the color and the curls that came with it. Maybe, but I wouldn’t know for sure now. Not when that fucking bastard, Donquixote Doflamingo, had killed him out of cold blood. All because he was a fucking marine and not the pirate that they thought he was. He had seen it as a betrayal to himself and to the pirate family made to replace the one he lost. But, it still doesn’t amount to the pain that caused me to feel at seeing his death firsthand. 

Now, I would never see his dorky ass grin again, or feel his blond tresses through my fingers when his head made its home in my lap. Those honey brown eyes were not going to look at me anymore with that awed look whenever I made a meal when he couldn’t. Which was all the time since he literally  _ burned _ water. Or when he gave me those clumsy bear hugs whenever he got excited about something in particular. It often left me wondering as to how such a goofy, dorky man had been that bastard’s brother.

Then I met the brat named Trafalgar D. Water Law and how he entered our lives without much forewarning. The kid was insane and broken to pieces when he came to the Donquixote Pirates. It took almost a year before he got better, mentally at least, and had started interacting with Rosi and myself. I refused to call the dork by Corazon, the name his brother gave him. Even if it did fit him in an odd way. So, when Law had called him Cora- _ san _ for the first time, and seeing the absolutely shocked look on his face, it keeled me over in my laughter. He was so adorable at times like that.

Why the fuck am I doing this again? Oh, yea, because Law said that I owed him for some stupid-ass reason or another. Fucking punk. I took a bit out of my candy cane and chewed on it as my foot kept tapping rhythmically like it had a mind of its own. It did not help that I am surrounded by damn giants either. Not literally since they were ginormous (heh, I made a funny), but these people were close to being classified as one. Well, I was no shorty either. Being 12-and-a-half-feet-tall had its perks as well as its disadvantages. That and having bright red eyes was a bit off-putting to most people too. Getting called a demon daily is not on the top of my priority list either.

A sigh escaped my mouth as my fingers flexed a little bit while I took in my surroundings quickly catching Bege’s gaze once or twice in the midst of it all. I saw that Big Mom was drooling over the prospect of the cake. The sight made me want to puke from how sick it made me. I don’t care for cake all that much, but damn no need for someone to practically drool tons of spit over it. Yeesh, talk about obsessions. 

My eyes made those of the second Charlotte son. Burgundy, sharp, and intense is what I can describe them as without sounding like a love-sick sap. However, he is definitely good looking despite his age, that’s for sure. He may have been a good four feet taller than I am, and a good 15 years my senior, but it made no difference to me. Aged wine is much better than undercooked food.

An amused chuff came out as I lightly smirked at my thoughts knowing that fraternizing with the enemy is a …… forbidden sort of thing. Not that it hasn’t been done before either. 

A light breeze played with my burnt orange hair. Or at least the thick bangs that I had combed back out of my face as the rest of my thick wavy hair was placed a messy bun. I didn’t care for doing anything fancy. Especially now since it wasn’t my own wedding. Though, it would have been nice if it had been. A sigh escaped my mouth again at the thought of my own deceased boyfriend. Hadn’t I witnessed his death by his own flesh and blood I wouldn’t have believed it had it came out of someone else’s mouth. That was just too much for me. It was a wonder that I managed to move on and accept it. 

Anyways, I felt those eyes on me again, even now as I had looked away a moment ago. Stupid ass kids for wanting to do this shit. Next thing I knew I had sat down on one of the chairs propping myself on my hand. Nothing is happening and I’m bored out of my mind for the uneventful circumstances. It really shouldn’t bother me as much, but the life as a pirate was not easy or a slow-paced life either. Boredom and restlessness go hand-in-hand when there was nothing to do. Just the thought of it bothered me. That, and being in a strange place and being the first place in so many days that I had found a decent bed to sleep in made the sleepless night I had catch up with me.  _ “A little five-minute nap wouldn’t hurt anyone.” _

However, the next thing I know, I’m waking up to the sounds of fighting and battle. Shooting straight up in my seat and then jumping out of said seat made me look around frantically with my guard up the whole time. Then I saw that stupid-ass boy running towards Big Mom.

“WHAT THE HELL IS ……  _ Damn it LUFFY _ !!” I yelled as I watched as the 19-year-old boy jumping mid-air about to send an Armament-coated punch to the picture of Big Mom’s mother. That is if it weren’t for that sexy-as-fuck Sweet Commander stopping Luffy with his own Armament-coated mochi punch.

It was supposed to be a clean-cut plan. One that  **_should_ ** have worked. But, damn if I had forgotten all about that Sweet Commander. 

My teeth pressed themselves together in my irritation as I clenched my fists tightly. A wedding they said, a fool-proof plan they said, it’ll be  _ fine  _ they said. What a fucking load of bullshit. 

I didn’t know what I was doing until my feet were off the ground causing me to leap. Sparks appeared all around me as I dodged the flying mochi punches. My fingers then ripped a slit in the god-awful dress on both sides all the way up to my hips without a second though. I then karate-chopped the mochi in half using the heat from my powers and finer-tuned Armament Haki. This had successfully separated Luffy and Charlotte Katakuri for now. I landed on my feet in a crouch before snatching the heels off my feet. Without a second thought, I threw them off to the side effectively hitting a piece of cake structure nearby making it crumbles into bite size pieces.

A sigh of relief came out of my now unrestricted feet before I landed a fist upside Luffy’s head. A yelp of pain was heard and ignored. “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! A SNEAK ATTACK DOES NOT MEAN FRONTAL ATTACK YOU DUMBASS!!”

“I WAS TRYING TO GET THE DAMN PICTURE, SHIRA! STOP HITTING ME!”

“THEN STOP BEING A DUMBASS! God, I don’t know which one is worse! You or Law!” A growl escaped my mouth as I ignored his protests before yanking him out of the dislodged mochi gagging at the burnt gum smell as I did so. I then yank Luffy to his feet. “Now, get a move on before you lose your chance!” 

“On it!” He then started going at it with Katakuri with a few words exchanged between them. Dear God, this is fucking scary. Their fight is going to be one of the most intense fights I have ever seen. 

I ended up fighting all the animate soul-infused …… things, or Homies as the Charlotte Gang calls them, anyways. Their singing voices went through one ear and out the other as I wasted no time sending Static Bolt after Static Bolt at them. The heat, sparks, and voltage that coursed through each one made them either pass out completely, turn into ash, exorcised the souls out of them, or simply injured them enough to incapacitate them.

Never once did I let them have an inch. I have spent too much time in the Grand Line and New World to even be phased by this. Too much time under the leadership of Donquixote Doflamingo before having been transferred to Law’s crew, the Heart Pirates. I have seen, heard, and done so many things that I wish that I could undo completely. However, my eyes widened a lot at the sight of Katakuri’s mouth. Or at least the second-long glimpses that I got from my spot several hundred feet away. It was enough though and damn … wow.

My heart raced and my hands shook from the immense power that both Luffy and Katakuri had showcased in their fight. It was …… astounding. It was then after a couple of hours that Katakuri had been the one to collapsed first panting hard and covered in blood. Luffy is no better as he swayed on his feet before falling flat on his back. I didn’t know what I was doing before running up to them both. However, I was struck on the back of my neck and whoever had done it made sure that it was hard enough for me to fall completely unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy everyone. *Pokes up from behind my couch hesitantly* I CAN EXPLAIN MY ABSENCE!! 
> 
> I had no internet whatsoever since the middle of July until yesterday morning. So, I couldn't post another chapter or anything. That and Life got ahead of me and School. Those two lovely things that just make everything difficult for everyone. *rolls eyes sarcastically* Anyway, here's that long-awaited chapter for this story. I'm currently working on my Sci-Fi/Fantasy/Romance novel at the moment so there will be even slower updates up here in the meantime. Soooo, sorry everyone.
> 
> The characterization for some of the characters in this story may or may not be up to par. I don't like Big Mom whatsoever and even I found Doflamingo a lot more tolerable than she was ever dreamed of being. 
> 
> Also, we get into a seek-peek into Shira's backstory and also find out her full name as well. This chapter's also where those rape and sexual warning tags come into play but it doesn't involve Shira or anyone in any of those acts. It's mostly referencing past incursions involving other people instead. So, you have been warned -_-.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this next chapter of "Let the Sparks Fly" :D!!

 

**_ Chapter I _ **

            When I came to, I had expected to wake up in a cell of some sort. What I didn’t expect was to wake up in a luxurious bedroom without chains on me. Once I shot up and saw who is sitting in front of me, _staring at me_ , I yelped and jumped hitting my head on the headboard.

            “OW! Fuck, that hurt! Where the hell am I Katakuri?!” I planted a death glare at him as I rubbed the sore spot on my head. The calm and collected look in his eyes only irritated me just that much more as the scowl on my face got more prominent.

            “Komugi Island.” The level tones in his voice echoed through my head as I blinked quite a few times. He’s fucking kidding me, right?

            “Come again?” Surely, I haven’t heard him right. There is no way that I was still in Tot Land.

            “We’re on Komugi Island.” My heart just dropped to my stomach. Damn it!

            “Well, guess that’s it then. Ughhh.” I then plop down on the pillows behind me before putting my arm over my eyes feeling my muscles reacting to the movement.

            His eyes were on me again as I sighed and grimaced at how dirty and sweaty I felt. I’m pretty sure that he already had his own bath since he is clean of blood and dressed in his usual outfit. I hope that I would be given the same luxury now that I’m here as his prisoner. Sitting up and uncovering my eyes I saw that he was throwing a jellybean in the air with his hand. Huh, that’s actually kind of interesting…… eh, whatever.

“Question.” I didn’t hear anything from the much taller man so I guess I can continue. Not that I cared anyway. “Am I allowed to take a bath? Being your prisoner and all that is.”

That got him to pause for a moment and look at me with those burgundy, sharp, and intense eyes of his. If I hadn’t spent the years I had under Doflamingo like I had, along with Law the punk that he is, I would have cowed to his gaze quite easily. Or at least I would have wanted to. A smirk would have appeared on my face a couple of times when I saw him take a _very_ subtle glance towards my overabundant cleavage. Not that I minded, but the point still stands.

I also knew that my thick, shaggy fringe is covering my forehead now and that my thick wavy hair is down past my shoulders. I knew that it only brought more of an effect of the larger man as it did with most when I did some independent reconnaissance. However, the sides of my head were shaved very short, very close to a buzz cut, with two small strands in front of my ears to frame my cheekbones. I thought it looked sexy when I did it the first time so I kept doing it. Hasn’t failed on me just yet.

He looked away first and went back to his jelly bean giving me a sense of triumph albeit a very, _very_ small one. “The bathroom is to your right and I’ll have a maid bring you some clothes.”

Well, I wasn’t expecting that, but I’ll take what’s given to me. “As long as it’s nothing girly or a fucking dress I could give a shit less about what it is. A tank top and cargo pants will do if you don’t mind.”

I got up and stretched bowing my back as I worked out any tight muscles and shoulders before straightening back up. That intense, burning gaze is on me again before I heard him get up and head for the door. It is then my turn to watch him as he went. Long muscular legs, a broad, chiseled chest, and arms. Damn, he is hot for someone who is almost 50 and there is not a single grey hair in sight. Dark pink hair sat on his head in short spikes. What I wouldn’t give to run my fingers through them. I smirked as I walked towards the bathroom and blinked owlishly at the elegance of the design in there.

Softened white walls, and ivory flooring that gently shimmered as the morning sun shined through the three massive arched windows that overlooked the sea. The clawed-foot bathtub was big enough to fit at least two of me comfortably making it around 24 feet in length and six feet wide. I moaned softly at the thought of having all that room to myself for a while.

The red dress I had on is quickly taken off leaving me in my dark red lacy underwear set as I turned the water on to fill up the glorious tub. A knock at the door sounded before a voice rang out through the large open space. “Miss? I have your clothes for you.”

Oh, dear Lord what was an elderly lady doing here working as a maid? I quickly walked over to the door opening it as I got to my knees figuring that she is much shorter than me. Gray hair placed into a low bun while kind, brown eyes looked at me while gesturing to the clothes next to her feet.

“Thanks. I got it from here.” My fingers gently took the clothes getting a kind smile from her as she walked away leaving me to close the door back. Getting to my feet I checked the clothes to make sure I didn’t get any of the froufrou shit that most women wear these days. A sigh of relief left my mouth at the sight of a simple white tank top and olive-green cargo pants along with some undergarments. Though, I wonder where in the hell did he get them from or how he knew my sizes in the matter. Oh, well can’t do anything about it now.

I got naked groaning in relief at the lack of constriction on my breasts before getting into the bathtub. This is amazing. Much better than the baths I took in tin tubs, the sponge baths, or even the skinny dippings I had to take in freezing cold rivers. A soft moan escaped my lips at the warmth of the water and smiled at the loosening of my body all throughout. If only I could take baths like this all the time. But even I knew that these luxuries were few and far in between unless you were practically royalty and can afford such a thing. Katakuri being the Minister of Flour can most definitely afford it that’s for sure. But this whole situation is worrying me.

Just what the hell is Katakuri planning with Big Mom? It’s not like I’m some naïve, inexperienced green-as-grass pirate that they can just use as a pawn. Oh, no not with my background, bounty, and reputation. With Big Mom always trying to find marriages for her 80 some-odd kids, that’s more than likely what will happen. Though, I’m not exactly sure about how I feel about an arranged marriage. Security wise, it is a decent solution though not the greatest either. Matchmaking wise, it could make or break the marriage depending on how well the match is made and whatnot.

However, I might be here just so I would be brought into some sense of security before they rip it away brutally and then I’ll have to, once again, fight for my life. I may not have that many visible scars on me, but I have been injured enough in the past that anything could happen.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I started cleaning myself up. My hands were lathered up with shampoo, that I’m sure is Katakuri’s, before putting it into my thick, unruly hair. It is soothing and cleansing, to say the least. Being groomed and cleaned after spending time in the field either fighting or doing whatever it is I found myself doing at that moment. After rinsing out my hair, I repeated the same process with the conditioner before lathering a loofah up with body wash. My thoughts clouded over my focus as I washed the sweat, grime, and bits of dirt off of my skin. Thankfully, there was no blood spatter in her fight this time. It is a total _bitch_ to clean it out of her hair, skin, and clothes.  

It took a few minutes before I finished everything that I needed to do to clean myself. However, getting out of the warm water is definitely something that I didn’t want to do either. But, I did it anyways draining the water and wrapping a large fluffy towel around my overly curvy and muscular body. I sighed as I stared through the mirror at the lean muscles that were prominent on my arms, thighs, and calves while still retaining the overly abundant curves that I got as I grew older. Imagine having the curves of the Dressrosan Princess Viola and combine it with the body of a Heavyweight Boxing Champion and you got me. My hands were long-fingered but large and rough with callouses from years upon years of manual labor and living the life as a pirate. My feet were huge too and were not made for high-heeled shoes of any sort. However, I was still lanky and that never changed even as my body developed more over the years.

My face is …… well a mixture of strong and hard yet feminine and soft. Androgynous I think is the right term for it. Heavy upswept eyebrows the same color as my burnt orange hair, large bright red eyes framed with thick lashes and the occasional black smoky eye makeup, a button nose, and a thin yet full mouth that rarely genuinely smiles anymore outside the heat of battle. My fingers gently rubbed my strong, angular jawline and the high cheekbones that I had to compensate for the feminine features that my parents …… gave me.

            I sighed before grabbing a random brush and started using it on my hair styling it into a messy bun. Once I was satisfied with it, my fingers pushed my bangs out of my face watching as they lightly curled to the left side just as they had always done. After a few more minutes, my teeth were brushed and I was dressed before I went back into the bedroom. I threw my ruined and godawful dress into the fireplace. With a few snaps of my fingers, the sparks had ignited the wood by using the fabric as kindling in the process. I am not sad to see the silk dress go any more than I am not sorry about what I just did either.

            “What are you doing?” I am not ashamed to say that the 16’8” tall man startled me with his deep voice either. Or that the sight of him caused my heart to race faster than it had been these last 13 years.

            “Um, burning a dress? It’s not like I’m planning your demise or thinking of how many ways that I could possibly kill you or anything.” The sarcasm is thick and clear for everyone to hear as I rolled my eyes at the man’s cautiousness. “Anyways, I got a question. Well, a few, but that’s not important right now.”

            I am not exaggerating when I say that I saw a very subtle twitched in his eyebrow. That got a small smirk of amusement from me before I got rid of it. “Just what in the hell is your mama planning on doing with me? Rip my soul from my chest for destroying her Homies or is she brewing up another marriage to replace the one that was ruined?”

            Okay, so I asked two questions, big deal, but I just wanted some clarity on the situation before I started adapting accordingly. For the most part, Katakuri didn’t react all that much physically. However, his eyes told a different story. A split-second flicker in his eyes before they returned to their calm and stony stoicism like before. “Nothing is certain when it comes to mama.”

            I, for one, agree with that wholeheartedly. Much like Doflamingo, Big Mom is very unpredictable, well even more so than Doflamingo, and it’s best to just take it one step at a time. A thoughtful hum escaped my mouth as I folded my arms under my breasts once again before turning to face Katakuri completely. “But you at least have a good idea, right?”

            Those burgundy, sharp, and intense eyes looked straight into my own bright reds. He is giving me nothing, and I’m not about to give in either. “Mama wants you to go have tea with her. I managed to give you a few extra minutes, but mama’s insisting you be there.”

            Bastard. A snarl curled one end of my lips as I scowled a bit. I uncrossed my arms before walking by him making sure to bump into him as I did so. “Just because you changed the subject, doesn’t mean I’m done asking Charlotte Katakuri.”

            I felt those eyes on me even when I walked down the hallway almost stomping my knee-high combat boots onto the floor. This is just making sure he knew just how mad I am even though I don’t think he cares all that much. The nerve of that man! Not even Rosinante did that when he knew of something important! Oh, wait he did if it mean it would have been detrimental to Law or myself. A heavy sigh escaped my mouth as my face pinched up at the thought of my dead lover. No …… they are as different as oil and water. Much, much different. Yet …… for the first time in many years, I feel like that uncertain teenager who didn’t know anything about anything.

            “MAMAMAMA!! I see that you have cleaned up nicely!” I cringed at the sound of Big Mom’s voice and saw that Perospero and Smoothie were there with her. And I knew, even without using my Haki, that Katakuri was right behind me too.

            “No offense to you Big Mom, but I absolutely hate dresses and any of the froufrou shit that comes along with it.” This only another laugh out of overly large, morbidly obese woman who was eating whole cakes like it was nothing. My nose scrunched up at the sight as I took one of the empty seats nearby well aware of the stares I got from the eldest son and the other Sweet Commander. I am also well aware of Katakuri placing himself right next to me too. Which made me wary of the man but not enough to make me intimidated by him either.

            My eyebrow raised at the sight of the pitcher of tea pouring itself into the cup in front of me. Which is both cool and bit off-putting, to say the least. I also had to keep from cringing at the awfully pink and girly details on _everything_ on the table. Dear God, this is a _nightmare_. A gulp of spit made its way down my dry throat before I grabbed a few pastries warily placing them on my plate. Noting the utensils beside my plate, I debated on whether or not I should use them. My pointer finger tapped the table a couple of times before a soft sigh escaped my mouth as I took off my black fingerless gloves. Ignoring the intense stares on my heavily scarred hands from all the mishaps in learning my powers. Burn scars covered the back of my hands, fingers, and the center of my palms. I don’t mind showing them off, and my hands work perfectly _fine_ , but I don’t like the _questions_ that come with it.

            Flexing my fingers a few times, I picked up my cinnamon pastry and took a bite out of it. The frosting is far too sweet. Sweet enough to make my teeth ache which is both sickening and painful. So, I grabbed my knife and started scraping the frosting off only lifting my head up to the sound of shocked gasps coming out of their mouths. “What?” The confusion is visible on my face as I looked at all of them. “It’s too fucking sweet.”

            Ignoring everything else around me, including the indignant sputters and shocks exclaims, I scrapped most of the frosting off on all four of the cinnamon buns I got. Once I was satisfied, I took a taste test and nodded once I found it satisfactory. Remembering the tea, I looked at it suspiciously. “Don’t worry it’s not too sweet~~”

            Noticing that the teacup is also a Homie by the sweet sing-song voice, I took its word to heart and took a sip out of the tea. _“Peppermint tea. Fresh and hot while made from actual peppermint leaves. How did they know that this is one of my favorite teas?”_ I looked at Katakuri with narrowed eyes and saw how calmly relaxed his posture is. He merely gave me a look of satisfaction from his eyes which got my own eyes to narrow even further. Katakuri, the fucker that he is, nodded as if he had confirmed something and was damn proud of it too.

            ‘Fucker.’ Is what I needed up mouthing to him which got him to silently laugh to himself if his shaking shoulders were any indication. I rolled my eyes before continuing to consume my pastries and tea in silence ignoring what they were talking about for the first part.

            “…… what do you think of it?” I blinked owlishly quite a few times realizing that their attention is on me again. I looked at them confused and a bit sheepishly.

            “Um, can you repeat the question?” This got a series of laughs from Big Mom and Perospero. Smoothie and Katakuri looked at me with those stoic masks of theirs making me quite uncomfortable and annoyed. I scowled at them both and leaned my cheek on my hand. “What the hell did I just miss?”

            “If you were paying attention then you wouldn’t have to have the question repeated to you.” I scowled even harder at Smoothie’s calmly mocking tone and felt my lip curl up again.

            “Well, excuse the hell out of me _princess_. But I didn’t really think that it was any of my fucking business.” I then turned to Katakuri still facing Smoothie who was having a hard time keeping her composure. “Since you’re the _nicer_ sibling, tell me the what the hell happened …… Please.”

            Katakuri is all calm and cool as if the whole situation is a normal daily occurrence and highly amused. “Mama wants to know how you would you feel about being married to one of us.”

            I felt my whole body stiffen in my shock and I’m pretty sure it is there written all over my face. “Say what now?” A forcefully calm tone entered my voice as I turned my head towards the Charlotte matriarch feeling much angrier than I have ever been. “Just what the hell gave you that fucking idea?”

            I stood up hard enough for my chair to fall from under me and a large rough hand grabbed a hold of my wrist holding me in place. Chuckles, dark ones, were heard from Big Mom. I didn’t even bother to lift my head from its place facing the table. “I have heard of your adventures for many years Hisango Shiranui.”

            Fuck! How did she find out my full name? Not even Doflamingo knew of it only Law and Rosinante did. My hands balled up into tight fists as I tapped my left hand against the table. “How? How did you find out my name? There are only two people in this whole world who knew that and one of them is dead.”

            “Did you kill him? Mamamamama.” I didn’t stop the tensing of my body nor did I miss the tightening hold on my wrist either. The nerve of that woman!

            “His fucking older brother killed him 13 years ago.” That got her to shut up completely before I lifted my head to see the sharp glint in the larger woman’s eyes. “So, why do you want an unknown pirate with a bounty of 489 million to marry one of your sons?”

            A smirk appeared on the older woman’s face which made me very wary and nervous. “That isn’t your concern at the moment.” The hell it isn’t! An unamused look appeared on my face which I’m sure she noticed and ignored. “I want your answer Shiranui-”

            “It’s Shira.” The immensely miffed expression is worth the interruption. But I kept that to myself since it is the smart thing to do right now. “My bounty has been active for the past eight years. But I have been a pirate for longer than that. Much. Longer.” A narrowing of my eyes conveyed the seriousness of that statement before I put my gloves back on my hands.

            “That I have no doubt about. Now, if you don’t want more people coming after your head, then you will marry one of my sons.” The dangerous glint in her eyes made me cautious knowing that any wrong move would result in me dead at her feet. Not something that I was completely unfamiliar with, to say the least. “If you don’t, I can easily kill you where you stand and without remorse.”

            Bristling at the threat, I gulped a bit nervously. “How much do you know?”

            “I know that you single-handedly built the weapons that Donquixote Doflamingo sold on the black market. And I also know that you built the _Revolver_ from dismantling marine ships for Trafalgar Law.”

            “What does that have to do with anything? I’m no cook, baker, farmer, or anything else for that matter. I’m a mechanic. Plain and simple.”

            “True. But with your skills, you’ll be able to make machinery that can speed up the production that it takes to make my sweets.” Fuck you, Big Mom. Fuck you.

            “As long as I’m not the bastard’s plaything to use for his sadistic desires, I don’t care who you pick.” For the most part, I’ll go along with her demands. Not that I will like it either way, of course. However, I also wanted someone that I know would treat me with the respect that I deserve and that we’re compatible at least. _“In all aspects. Because there’s no way I’m going to let someone half or twice my size fuck me unless he’s an_ extremely _creative lover.”_

            She let out a hearty laugh before she leveled me with another superior look in her beady eyes. Which had no effect on me whatsoever thanks again to Doflamingo. “ _ALL_ my sons are sadistic in their own ways.”

            “With all due respect, Big Mom, but that’s not what I meant.” At her confused expression, I continued. “I meant if the bastard gets off by raping his wife whenever he gets an itch or if he’s into blood and knife play. Psychological torture by using sex or some variation of that. That’s what I meant.”

            I don’t know what shocked or disgusted them more: my absolutely bored nonchalant tones or the fact that I am being dead serious. The only reason I know this is because, despite how fucking cruel, arrogant, and manipulative the bastard is, Doflamingo was actually decent towards his sexual partners. It was Diamante, Trebol, and Pica who were the monsters. I was only a young teenager when I learned of this and let me tell you it scared the absolute shit out of me. As much as I hate the bastard, Doflamingo treated the people he slept with the utmost care and attention while getting what he wanted in return. He has never raped anyone in all the years that I was a part of his crew. Diamante was into some hardcore shit, including bondage using his devil fruit powers, that makes me want to vomit every single time I think of it. Blood and knife play being one of them. Pica used psychological torture in order to conceal his high-pitched voice even further. Trebol, however, used his fucking slime, mucus, stuff to rape and fuck with.

            The only reason I know is that I had to clean them all up afterward. I had to care for them and make sure they were alright by the time they were sent on their way. I had never had to do that with Doflamingo’s partners. Male or female. They were all fine and had that glow to them when they left. However, they were all close to him in size and capabilities. The others …… they always, _always_ , chose someone was smaller than them.

            And the scary part of it all? It made me so desensitized seeing all of that, that blurting it out was easy. However, it still made me so sick to think about it while talking about it. That’s why I mentioned it to them. To see how they would react and so far, I could tell that it disgusted even them to that extent.

            “None of my children do anything of that sort!” The righteous anger in Big Mom’s voice is more than enough to know how she felt about all that. Good. “How dare you suggest such things under my roof, you stupid child!”

            “Then we won’t have any problems in the future then.” I shrugged nonchalantly before seating back down in my chair. “So, who’s the unlucky bastard that you volunteered to marry me?”

            A series of amused snorts came from Perospero and Smoothie in different volumes while … Katakuri is just so happening to glare at them quietly sharply. Honestly, it didn’t click until Big Mom had said it. “You will marry Katakuri and that’s that. Is that understood?”

            The underlying threat is there and I am very well aware of it as well as the consequences of defying Big Mom. I gulped nervously and flexed my fingers a bit before turning towards Katakuri. “Is that why I was in that room earlier? Because you knew already?”

            I feel like a total fool. To think I thought he was checking me out sexually when he was merely observing the quality of the goods that were handed to him on a fucking silver platter! I am so screwed. He looked at me with those eyes of his speaking his answer through them before nodding. Damn it! A heavy sigh of resignation escaped my nose before nodding back.

            “Well, let’s get this show on the road then.”

 


End file.
